1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a cabinet type on-site monitoring device and monitoring method thereof, more particularly to a monitoring device which is combined on a cabinet by a positioning mechanism, and a sound or visible warning action is performed when the monitoring device automatically detects current operation status of any of electric apparatuses exceeding a setting normal range, so as to increase convenience of on-site immediate management by a manager, and keep more efficient operation of the electric apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, information industry is developed rapidly and extended throughout various businesses including personal workstation type computer group, computer facilities of telecommunication companies, private enterprise and government entities. The information apparatuses are applied widely and deeply, at the same time, technologies of computing power and data storage of the computer are kept improving, under operations of the information apparatuses with high density, a mass of electric power must be provided to drive main bodies of the information apparatuses on the one hand, and other electric power must be provided to a cooling system on the other hand, to maintain the information apparatuses to operate more efficiently.
However, as the density of the information apparatuses in the computer facilities becomes higher, the performance of the processor becomes more powerful, the using rate of the cabinet for telecommunication or communication becomes higher. Many electronic devices or apparatuses are disposed inside the cabinet, such as computer or server, storage system apparatus (such as network attached storage system, diskette array, etc.), computer peripheral apparatus (such as modem, exchanger or router, etc.) or other information apparatus, so air-conditioning temperature, humidity, or fire control security monitoring (such as flood or fire damage) at the inside or the peripheral environment of the cabinet for telecommunication or communication must be maintained in a normal status, to ensure the stable operations of the electronic devices or the apparatuses.
Moreover, apart from the information apparatuses, other apparatuses with different functions such as communication, power supply, environment detection and air-conditioning, are installed inside the general cabinet for telecommunication or communication to maintain the normal operation of each of the apparatuses, or transmit the information measured by these apparatuses. Each of the apparatuses is usually designed to have a monitoring interface, for example light signal of light emitting diode (LED), liquid crystal displayer (LCD), a buzzer, a button, etc., to transmit the measuring signal or warning signal based on the information measured on-site, to the manager or provide function of the control apparatus to the manager. Each of apparatuses has different monitor interface, when the number of the apparatuses within the cabinet is increased, the inconvenience and difficulty of management for the manager may be efficiently increased due to lack of consistency between the on-site monitoring interfaces. In addition, the network is developed rapidly, more and more apparatuses installed in the cabinet for telecommunication or communication adopt wired or wireless network interfaces. Although the network interface can provide function of remote and integrated management, the manager must use an extra computer or a control apparatus as central controller to monitor the operation statuses of the apparatuses within the cabinet, and it is not easy to directly display the measured information on the monitoring interface on-site. Therefore, the manager lacks the flexibility of on-site real-time management. Moreover, this network remote management not only requires an extra computer or a control apparatus for implementation, but the manager also must set the apparatus to be added into management by himself/herself for using the cabinet integrated management, and it increases the inconvenience of on-site management for the manager. What is need in this industry is to solve the above-mentioned problems.